jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sith-Krieger
miniatur|250px|rechts|Ein Sith-Krieger. Die Sith-Krieger stellten eine Untereinheit in den Reihen des Sith-Imperiums dar, die im Gegensatz zu den Sith-Attentätern und Sith-Rittern eher auf das Meistern unterschiedlicher Lichtschwert-Kampfstile als auf das Anwenden von Macht-Techniken bedacht waren. Besonders während des Neuen Sith-Krieges oder des Großen Galaktischen Krieges fanden sie für die Führerschaften des Sith-Imperiums Verwendung als Hauptbestandteil und Rückgrat derer Streitkräfte. Man setzte sie allerdings vorzugsweise in größeren Gefechten, wie der Eroberung Coruscants oder der von Lord Kaan inszenierten Ruusan-Kampagne, ein, da sie leichter und wesentlich schneller auszubilden waren. Die anschließende Auflösung der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit hatte jedoch letzten Endes die vollständige Aussonderung dieser Gruppierung zur Folge, womit ein neues Zeitalter für die Sith angebrochen war: Die Regel der Zwei. Eigenschaften Prägung Sith-Krieger konzentrieren all ihre Fähigkeiten auf das Beherrschen von verschiedenen Lichtschwert-Kampfstilen, die sie mit dem Einsetzen der Macht auf unterschiedliche Weise effizienter zu machen versuchen. Im Gegensatz zu den Jedi festigen sie dementsprechend all ihren Zorn und Hass, um diesen in vorwiegend aggressiven und offensiven Kampftechniken wiederzugeben. Vor allem deshalb und weil er eher wenig auf das Anwenden der Macht als solche spezialisiert war, eignete sich der Sith-Krieger als hervorragender Nahkämpfer - selbst gegen eine Überzahl an Feinden. Seine gängigste Art des Kampfes stellte das Kämpfen aus der Defensive dar, bis die Verteidigung des Gegners durchbrochen und dieser getötet werden konnte. Des Weiteren riefen sie in ihren Untergebenen sowohl Angst als auch die daraus resultierende Loyalität hervor, um ihre Autorität als Anführer zu festigen. Sie waren ihren Meistern ebenso treu ergeben, wie es auch von ihren eigenen Untergebenen erwartet wurde - nicht zuletzt deshalb sind sie unter ihrem Sinn nach Ehre und bedingungsloser Disziplin bekannt. Trotz allem diente diese Klasse, besonders während des Großen Galaktischen Krieges, den eigentlichen Drahtziehern wie Vitiate bloß als Mittel zum Zweck und zur Erfüllung ihrer Ziele. Schon im Kindesalter wurden Sith-Krieger unter den Standarten des Sith-Imperiums erzogen, welches sie vorzugsweise in Akademien ausbilden ließ. In seltenen Fällen übernahmen dort hochrangige Anführer die Ausbildung einzelner Anwärter, während sie jedoch für gewöhnlich Unterricht in mehreren Gruppen erhielten.BetrogenBetrogen (Trailer) Der Beherrschung der Gesellschaft durch Stärke und Furcht und der Entwicklung einer nach den Maßstäben der Sith gerichteten Galaxis, setzten sich jedoch die Jedi als Vertreter der Hellen Seite und die Galaktische Republik entgegen. Angetrieben von dem Ziel, ihre Widersacher für die Umsetzung ihrer Pläne zu Fall zu bringen, kämpften die Sith-Krieger häufigst an vorderster Front - letztendlich wählten sie ihre Schicksale allerdings selbst. Ausrüstung Da Sith-Krieger zum Teil sehr offensiv in den Kampf gingen, waren dicke und schwere Rüstungen von Nöten, um einen Ausgleich von Angriff und Verteidigung zu schaffen. Derlei Panzerungen waren sogar im Stande, wenige Salven Blasterfeuer abzuwehren. Auf der anderen Seite benutzte der Krieger allerdings auch biologische Implantate zur Verbesserung seiner Ausdauer, Stärke und physischen Kräfte, die jedoch mit gefährlichen Komponenten versehen waren. Um noch einen gewissen Faktor als Symbol ihrer Zugehörigkeit mit einzuarbeiten, wurde die Rüstung meist in dunkleren Farbtönen, wie etwa rot oder schwarz, getragen - nie jedoch in hellen Farben. Seine Lichtschwerter passte der Sith-Krieger ganz an sich und seinen Stil des Kampfes an - entweder wählte er den einhändigen Kampf mit Lichtschwert, den beidhändigen oder er verwendete eine bestimmte Doppelklinge, deren Potential jedoch für die meisten nur schwer auszunutzen war. Überdies konnte er den Heft seiner Waffe ganz nach belieben individualisieren und aus vielen Einzelstücken zusammensetzen. Häufig wurde aus diesem Grund viel Technik in das Lichtschwert eingebaut, um die Wirkungsweise der Waffe zu verbessern. Auch hier hielt sich der Krieger an das Symbol seiner Zugehörigkeit - die Klinge des Lichtschwertes wurde, meist durch einen künstlich hergestelltes Kristall, rot gefärbt. Ausprägungen Der Sith-Krieger hatte weiterhin die Möglichkeit, sich in verschiedenen Bereichen größtenteils zu spezialisieren. Seine vormals gegebenen Grundbereiche und allgemeinen Spielraum verlässt er dabei jedoch nicht. * Sith-Marodeur: Dem Sith-Marodeur war es möglich, sich in hauptsächlich aggressiven Kampftechniken weiterzubilden. Gebräuchlicher wurde bei ihm allerdings soweit nur die Anwendung der Macht zum Eliminieren von Feinden aus größerer Distanz, was unter anderem auf die Einsetzung seiner Rüstung einwirkte. Demgemäß verließ er sich nicht mehr allzu sehr wie vormals auf seine Panzerung, sondern eher auf seine Fertigkeiten. * Sith-Juggernaut: Mit weiterhin dicken Panzerungen und schweren Rüstungen, trat der Sith-Juggernaut den Kampf vorwiegend aus einer Defensive heraus an. Auch seine Kampfweise richtete sich nach diesem Vorbild, da er seinen Widersacher solange zu schwächen versuchte, bis er aus sicherer Entfernung zuschlagen konnte. Dennoch zeigten sie sich sehr effektiv gegenüber einer Überzahl an Feinden. Geschichte Ende Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Zum Ende des Jedi-Bürgerkriegs hin verließen sich die Sith immer weniger auf die üblichen, Nicht-Machtsensitiven, Streitkräften. Es sollten sich vielmehr Elite-Einheiten durchsetzen, die im Umgang mit der Macht geübt waren und dementsprechend über mehr Stärke verfügten, um die Ziele ihrer Führerschaften erreichen zu können. Unter diesen Umständen traten erstmals die Sith-Krieger (zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Sith-Marodeur genannt) unter Darth Traya auf Malachor V in Erscheinung. In der Trayus Akademie hatte die Sith mehrere Einheiten der stark Machtsensitiven ausgebildet, und war nun darauf aus, sich mit ihnen der führende Stellung innerhalb des Ordens zu bemächtigen. Da an dieser Stelle jedoch Meetra Surik auftrat, und die Sith-Krieger in der genannten Akademie weitgehend auslöschte, verloren sie in den nächsten Jahre an Bedeutsamkeit für die Sith,Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords ehe sie allerdings 300 Jahre später wieder unter dem Sith-Imperium auftauchten. Der Große Galaktische Krieg Mit der Wiederherstellung des Sith-Imperiums, welches sich nach Dromund Kaas zurückgezogen und dort mehrere Akademien zur Aufstellung einer Streitmacht errichtetet hatte, wurde die Klasse der Sith-Krieger erstmals wieder in Benutzung genommen und für kommende Zeiten rehabilitiert. Als für den Kampf erzogene Elite des Imperiums, ließ man sie des Öfteren Feldzüge und Expeditionen in nahe gelegenen Regionen durchführen, von denen sich ihre Anführer Gewinn durch erhoffte Beute sowie eine Ausweitung ihres eigenen Einflusses versprachen. Darauf Folgend und mit den Anfängen des Großen Galaktischen Krieges, konnte jedoch schließlich wieder Korriban, die ursprüngliche Heimat der Sith, in Besitz genommen werden,Rückkehr die für eine massenweise Ausbildung der herkömmlichen Sith-Krieger hergerichtet werden sollte: Wenn in jüngeren Jahren eine gewisse Empfänglichkeit für die Macht nachgewiesen konnte, trat man auf dem benannten Planeten meist der Schulung in den Künsten der Dunklen Seite als Sith-Akolyth bei, um später einen höheren als Sith-Krieger bekleiden zu können - ausgebildet wurden sie dort von erwählten Sith-Lords. miniatur|rechts|Darth Malgus als Anführer der Sith-Truppen auf [[Alderaan]] Mit einer groß angelegten Invasion während des Großen Galaktischen Krieges auf Alderaan erhoffte sich das Sith-Imperium zudem, die Moral der Republik endgültig zu zerschlagen, um einen entscheidenden Vorteil im nicht enden wollenden Krieg zu gewinnen. Nach der erfolgreichen Eroberung mehrerer Städte und der Gefangennahme der herrschenden Königsfamilie, rückte eine von Darth Malgus angeführte Streitkraft zur Einnahme der dortigen Hauptstadt weiter aus. Unter ihnen waren zahlreiche Sith-Krieger, die sich in den vorigen Schlachten für das Imperium bewiesen hatten, ehe es jedoch bei dem Aufmarsch durch forstliches Gelände zu einem Hinterhalt republikanischer Truppen kam, aus dem schnell ein heftiges Gefecht resultierte. Den angreifenden Soldaten war es möglich, die Imperialen derart zu überraschen, dass sie schon zu Anfang der Schlacht eine weite Schneise in die aufrückende Armee der Sith schlagen konnten. Sofort reagierend, versuchten die Sith-Krieger die Linien ihrer Widersacher zu durchbrechen, um ihre Verluste möglichst Gering zu halten. Auch exekutierten sie inmitten des andauernden Gefechts einige ihrer besiegten Gegner, als auf einmal eine Jedi, namentlich bekannt als Satele Shan, auftauchte und Darth Malgus augenblicklich in einen stürmischen Zweikampf verwickelte. Trotzdem sich Malgus seinem Feind überlegen zeigen konnte, hatte die Jedi dennoch große Kampfkünste an den Tag gelegt, derer sogar Malgus sich manchmal fast nicht zu erwehren wusste. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sie jedoch schließlich besiegen können - auch der Rest der republikanischen Truppen wurde immer weiter zurückgetrieben - bevor sich dem Sith-Lord ein Trooper mit einer aktivierten Granate in den Weg stellte und ihm schwere Verletzungen zufügte. Die Schmerzen mit der Macht einschränkend, war der Sith-Lord daraufhin allerdings erneut bereit, sich seiner Widersacherin entgegenzustellen, die jedoch einige gewaltige Energiestöße entluden hatte, welche den Sith augenscheinlich außer Gefecht setzten. Auch der Rest der Sith-Krieger, die der Entschlossenheit ihrer Feinde nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hatte, wurde letzten Endes vernichtend geschlagen. Somit hatte sich der anfänglich mit Erfolg gekrönte Eroberungszug zu einer, seitens des Sith-Imperiums, schwerwiegenden Niederlage entwickelt, zumal gleichzeitige Schlachten auf der gesamten Oberfläche Alderaans angeführt und verloren wurden.Hoffnung miniatur|links|Der Kampf zwischen Sith-Kriegern und Jedi im [[Jedi-Tempel]] Nach 28 Jahren des ununterbrochenen Krieges, erklärte sich allerdings das Sith-Imperium zu Friedensverhandlungen bereit, da der Krieg nun schon zu lange am Laufen war, als dass beide Seiten noch in der Lage wären, nennenswerte Erfolge durch militärisches Eingreifen zu erzielen. Tatsächlich basierte dieses Unterfangen jedoch insgeheim auf einer List seitens der Sith: Während Gesandte des Imperiums mit den Delegierten der Republik über den Ausgang des Krieges debattierten, sollte eine kleinere Eingreiftruppe Sith-Krieger unter der Führung Darth Malgus' den Grundstein für eine planetenweite Besetzung des stark unterbesetzten Coruscants, der Hauptwelt der Republik, legen, um die eigenen Forderungen für den endgültigen Frieden massiv in die Höhe treiben zu können. Mit einem von Malgus ausgearbeiteten Plan, begannen die Sith diese Unternehmung in die Tat umzusetzen. Kurz nachdem der Sith-Lord den Jedi-Tempel betreten hatte - der wegen einer darin befindlichen Kommandostation zur Kontrolle des Planeten-Schutzsystems das wichtigste Ziel darstellte -, brach auch der Rest seiner Sith-Krieger mit einem Raumschiff in den Eingangsbereich des Gebäudes ein. Sofort entbrannte zwischen den Vertretern der Hellen Seite und der der Dunklen Seite ein heftiges Gefecht. Während eine Kopfgeldjägerin die planetaren Schutzvorrichtungen ausschaltete, nahmen sich die Sith-Krieger den Jedi und republikanischen Wachen in einem offenen Scharmützel an, die ihnen jedoch letzten Endes unterlegen waren - Darth Malgus hatte derweil auch den führenden Jedi-Meister Ven Zallow besiegt. Kurz nachdem der Kampf gewonnen war, drangen auch schon die imperialen Streitkräfte in die Atmosphäre Coruscants ein, nahmen den Planeten in Besitz und zerstörten etliche auf der Oberfläche befindliche Gebäude. Mit dem darauf Folgenden Vertrag von Coruscant, der das Kriegsende zugunsten der Sith entschied, bildete man jedoch keine Neuen Sith-Krieger mehr aus, da Vitiate von seinem Amt zurückgetreten war, und sie somit an ihrer Bedeutsamkeit für das Imperium verloren. So gerieten sie auch schließlich nahezu in Vergessenheit, denn während hochrangige Sith-Lords um Ressourcen und Macht kämpften, führten viele dieser Einheiten unter Darth Malgus Expeditionen in den Unbekannten Regionen durch, um den Einfluss des besagten Imperiums auszuweiten. Zerschlagung Mehrere Jahrtausende später, während des Neuen Sith-Krieges, traten die Sith-Krieger erneut als Diener der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit in Erscheinung. Sie waren zu der Zeit insofern von Nützen, dass sie als Anführer größerer oder kleinerer Elite-Einheiten fungierten, die nur aus gleich gesinnten Macht-Nutzern bestanden, während anführende Sith-Lords den Oberbefehl über größere Truppenverbände übernahmen. Ausgebildet wurden sie wie vormals unter anderem auf Korriban, jedoch zuzüglich auch auf Honoghr, Gentes und Gamorr - ersteres sollte die Vorbereitung auf einen höheren Rang innerhalb der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit darstellen. Ganz besonders während der von Lord Kaan inszenierten Ruusan-Kampagnen traten sie als eine einheitliche Streitmacht gegen eine weitere aus Jedi an, die sich inmitten der andauernden Dschungelkämpfe auf der Planetenoberfläche gleichstark zeigten. Mit stark erschöpften Ressourcen und nur noch wenig vorhandenen Kriegern, ließ es Kann nochmals zu einem heftigen Gefecht auslaufen, das weder die Jedi noch die Sith gewinnen konnten. Das Ende der Ruusan-Kampagne resultierte jedoch nicht aus weiteren, der Ehre halber geschlagenen, Kämpfen sondern aus der von Kaan gezündeten Gedankenbombe, für deren Einsetzung Darth Bane allerdings verantwortlich war. Damit wollte er Platz für eine komplette Reformierung des Ordens nach seinen Vorstellungen schaffen: die Regel der Zwei. So traten die Sith-Krieger nie wieder als Kämpfer für die Armeen der Sith auf, die sich von nun an im Verborgenen hielten und mit List und Tücke die Reihen ihrer Feinde unterwanderten. Hinter den Kulissen *Bei der Entwicklung der verschiedenen Klassen von The Old Republic griff man auch auf schon länger präsente und beispielsweise in der Klassischen Trilogie vorhandene Situationen zurück. So wollten die Entwickler bei der Erschaffung der Sith-Krieger einen Kontrast zwischen der Klasse der Sith-Inquisitoren schaffen: Während der Inquisitor an die Stelle des Imperators Palpatine treten und sich somit politischen Angelegenheiten widmen und als Drahtzieher des Großen Galaktischen Krieges fungieren sollte, sollten die Sith-Krieger Parallelen zu Darth Vader aufbauen. Sie waren dafür entworfen worden, direkt in den Kampf einzugreifen und den Krieg an vorderster Front als Kommandeure mitzuerleben. In ähnlichen Sinne stehen auch der Jedi-Ritter und Jedi-Botschafter der Galaktischen Republik zueinander. *Der Sith-Krieger wird in The Old Republic nur als Reinblütiger Sith und Mensch spielbar sein und seine erste Aufgabe im Grab von Ajunta Pall bewältigen müssen. Siehe auch *→Sith-Lord *→Sith-Attentäter *→Sith-Ritter Quellen *''The Old Republic'' – Betrogen * *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Betrogen (Trailer)'' *''Hoffnung'' *''Rückkehr'' * * * * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Die Sith Kategorie:Legends en:Sith Warrior es:Guerrero Sith hu:Sith harcos nl:Sith Warrior ru:Сит-воин